Obliviate
by LiliiMalfoy
Summary: É noite de Natal e Hermione tem uma pergunta a fazer para Snape. O que acontece quando a leoa encurrala a serpente na biblioteca da Mansão Black? - Somente uma tradução, essa fanfic pertence à Faolain e foi traduzida com a devida permissão da mesma.


Disclaimer: Essa fanfic não me pertence. É uma tradução da fanfic Obliviate da autora Faolain aqui do FF mesmo. Os personagens não me pertencem, são todos da Tia JK. Espero que gostem assim como eu gostei

Hermione se aproximou cuidadosamente da figura sentada na poltrona próxima à lareira e engoliu em seco antes de parar a poucos centímetros do homem de capa preta. O silêncio da casa fez com que ela pudesse ouvir claramente cada passo que deu até seu destino e ela se encolheu quando uma das tábuas rangeu embaixo do seu pé.

Talvez o Natal não fosse o melhor momento para se aproximar dele e talvez ela deveria voltar à sua cama de onde ela sorrateiramente escapou no quarto que dividia com Gina mas talvez hoje fosse sua única chance. Ela não tinha a quem mais perguntar e ali na livraria da nobre Mansão dos Black, logo após as festas de Natal com a Ordem, era provavelmente sua única oportunidade de falar com ele sem ser observada. Sua única chance sem pôr os dois em perigo.

"Professor Snape?"

"Granger" ele rosnou sem levantar o olhar que tinha sobre os papéis em seu colo. Obviamente ele a ouviu chegando.

"Poderia ter um minuto do seu tempo senhor?"

Ele suspirou dramaticamente. "Você não deveria estar na cama a essa hora da noite? Mas sei que vc já sabe disso e irá me pertubar até a eternidade, pode ter seu minuto. Vá direto ao ponto!"

A garota relaxou visivelmente diante da resposta atravessada e soltou a respiração que ela não percebeu que estava segurando.

"Senhor, poderia pedir permissão para acessar a Seção Reservada da biblioteca de Hogwarts quando voltarmos às aulas?"

Nessa hora sua cabeça se levantou rapidamente e ele elevou uma única sobrancelha para ela. " Porque não pediu a outro professor?"

" Bom, o senhor está ensinando DCAT e..."

Ele a lançou um olhar penetrante. "Isso nunca a impediu de perguntar antes." Hermione encarou o chão. "Você e seus amiguinhos não estão planejando nada estúpido de novo , estão? A verdade Granger! E lembre-se, somente um minuto!"

A garota levantou seus olhos até os dele mas permaneceu em silêncio. Como se fosse combinado, o relógio antigo bateu uma hora da manhã.

"O tempo urge srta Granger." Sua voz de veludo a lembrou desse detalhe.

"Tenho certeza de que o senhor está ciente de que estamos entrando numa guerra."

"Sim,estou." Ele afirmou categoricamente enquanto seus olhos negros perfuravam os confusos olhos castanhos de Hermione.

"Eu gostaria de estar apta a defender meus entes queridos."

Ele continuou a olhá-la como se estivesse atravessando sua alma. " Você tem suas aulas e seus livros srta Granger."

" Isso não é o suficiente! Com Umbridge nós quase perdemos o ano inteiro e apesar do fato de que o senhor é um ótimo professor, não estamos estamos preparados para a realidade! Tenho consciência de que só sobrevivemos atéagora por uma grande sorte e interferência de outras pessoas." O "a maioria foi SUA interferência" ficou preso entre eles mas ela não ousou falar.

"Bem observado srta Granger."

" Estou cansada das pessoas me fazerem de criança e dizer que Dumbledore tem tudo sob controle senhor.Não quero falar mal de meus outros professores ou da Ordem mas eles não percebem que Dumbledore não é onipotente. Ele é um grande bruxo mas nós não sabemos o que vai acontecer no futuro. Ele não vai estar sempre lá para fazer as coisas darem certo. Os acontecimentos do ano passado mostraram isso claramente para existe alguém que entende minhas razões, é o senhor."

" Você é uma bruxa inteligente srta Granger. Sendo assim, vc está ciente da posição na qual me encontro?"

"Sim senhor."

" Então diga-me, o que eu direi ao Dark Lord quando ele descobrir que fui eu quem deu a permissão a você?"

Hermione sorriu de lado. "Tenho certeza de que esses livros complexos não farão nenhum mal nas mãos de uma sabe-tudo grifinória nascida trouxa senhor. Como o senhor deve saber, mágica é para verdadeiros bruxos e bruxas. Eu duvido que uma trouxa como eu será capaz de entender e executar tão difícil magia assim como eu realizei no meu segundo ano quando eu pensei que poderia preparar a poção Polisuco e falhei miseravelmente, acabando com a aparência de um pode ser benéfico para aumentar meu ego inflado ,nos envolver em uma falsa sensação de segurança, e usar isto contra nós. Lembre-se, eu também tenho tendência de ser bastante imprudente quando estou confiante demais em minhas que eu tentei lutar sozinha contra um trol no meu primeiro ano. E mais uma vez, falhei."

Um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto da boca de Snape e ele riu. Ele levantou de sua poltrona vagarosamente, pegou pena e pergaminho de uma mesinha próxima e escreveu algumas coisas.

" Venha aqui Granger."Ele dobrou o pergaminho em um pequeno quadrado enquanto ela se parou a alguns centímetros dele com os olhos atentos.

" Você realmente é muito inexperiente para lutar. Evite problemas sempre que puder. Nunca priorize a luta. Se esconda."

" Muito obrigada senhor!

O homem em suas vestes negras fixou seu olhar na jovem à sua frente. " Chegue mais perto Granger."

Ela obedeceu silenciosamente e parou bem à frente dele, seus corpos quase se podia sentir o calor emanando dele na sala fria enquanto sentiu um arrepio subir da ponta de seu dedão até o topo de sua cabeça fazendo seus mamilos ficarem túrgidos. Os dedos de Snape deslizaram do pergaminho para o bolso na altura dos seios do pijama de flanela de Hermione com muito cuidado para não encostar no montinho de carne debaixo. Por um segundo ela pensou se ela deveria pegar a mão dele, fonte daquele calor delicioso,e apertar contra seus seios quando ele falou novamente.

"Lembre-se Granger, conhecimento é valioso. O que há dentro da cabeça do Potter é de muita valia para o Dark Lord. O que há dentro da sua cabeça pode decidir se você morre ou vive. Faça bom uso desse conhecimento."

"Eu..." Ela gaguejou

"Eu incluí uma lista de um material mais adequado para leitura. Você talvez queira dar uma olhada nos feitiços de memória e cura, sendo eles executados corretamente, são de extrema importância." De repende Hermione se viu na direção da varinha de Snape."Aqui, deixe-me mostrar a você" Ele falou suavemente próximo ao seu ouvido, a palavra quase como uma carícia sussurrada: "_Obliviate_"

Hermione nem sentiu o formigamento do feitiço sobre o que ela sabia era que a pergunta sobre a permissão deveria ter sido uma completa tolice pois Snape encontrava-se imponente à sua frente e completamente lívido.

"Não posso retirar pontos de você aqui Granger, mas posso lhe assegurar que sua impertinência teria custado à Grifinória a Copa das Casas!Da próxima vez que decidir importunar alguém no meio da madrugada, tenha pelo menos a decência de usar uma roupa mais apropriada!" Ele a fitou com desprezo."Como punição para seu comportamento e falta de decoro você irá me fazer uma redação sobre a mente humana e como manipulá-la para a primeira semana após os feriados.E agora...SAIA DAQUI!"

De repente ela notou o quão perto estava dele e a proximidade fez cada elo do seu corpo se arrepiar. Quando isso aconteceu? Ela não se lembrava de ter se movido para tão perto dele, mas ele era sempre imprevisí fosse ele quem tivesse se movido para mais perto.

"Me...me perdoe senhor." Ela gaguejou antes de virar e sair correndo da livraria com sua respiração mais pesada do que a alguns minutos atrás e a bochecha em um tom de rosa forte. Hermione voltou à sua cama o mais rápido que pôde sem fazer muito barulho, se jogou sob seus cobertores e gemeu contra seu travesseiro. " Burra, burra, burra!Porque eu tinha que perguntar logo a ele dentre tantos outros?!" Ela suspirou e fitou o teto do quarto.

"Que estranho" Ela pensou enquanto notava um pequeno quadrado pressionando seu seio esquerdo sob seu pijama. Antes que ela pudesse pegar o papel ela olhou assustada para o teto da sua cama de dossel, enquanto percebia o quão molhada estava no meio de suas pernas.

"O que diabos aconteceu?!" Ela sussurrou enquanto se dava conta de que não recordava de muita coisa da conversa com Snape e que ele a mandara fazer uma redação sobre a mente humana e como manipulá-la. Mordendo o lábio inferior ela gemeu novamente: "Merda!"

N/T: Pessoaaas do meu Braseeeeel. Essa foi uma fanfic que eu li no meu trabalho ( sim eu fico lendo fanfics no meu trab, me julguem) e achei legal. Tava querendo treinar um pouco meu inglês e vi nisso uma ótima oportunidade. Pretendo traduzir outras e claro melhorar com o tempo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Mandem reviews! Um beijo! 3


End file.
